


Raphael, Antonia, Crawly, Anthony, Crowley.

by Lucifer_likes_muffins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley has children (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, It’s all ineffable, M/M, Past Relationship(s), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_likes_muffins/pseuds/Lucifer_likes_muffins
Summary: Crowley needs to stop changing their name!Also one shots bc bad commitment
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Original Female Character, Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Dire Crowley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Raphael, Antonia, Crawly, Anthony, Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

**The Demons Daughter.**

”Crowley?” I asked as a approached the demon who sat next to the fire. “What are you doing?” I could see what Crowley was doing, burning letters. “Just getting rid of some old memories.” He said with a sigh “Things I don’t need anymore.” I looked at Crowley trying to comprehend what was going on with him. Usually he was bright and festive but this Halloween was different.

“Have you ever lost someone angel? Ever felt the ripping pain of knowing you will never see them again?” There were tears running down his face now. “I don’t want to say goodbye!” He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around the demon and watched as he curled up to me. 

I fell asleep uneasily that night. What had happened to Crowley.


End file.
